1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary tool for filling a pipe with water, hot water, or another such fluid without any air pockets, even when the pipe has curved parts or bent parts. The present invention also relates to a fluid injection method for injecting this fluid into a pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When underground sewerage pipes and the like become aged, a pipe repair method is performed wherein the inside surfaces of the pipes are lined (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 1990-194930). When the pipes are to be lined, a material impregnated with a thermosetting resin is inserted into the pipes and cured by the injection of steam, hot water, or another such heating medium.
However, unlike sewerage pipes, underground electric power tubes, gas pipes, industrial pipes, and other such pipes do not have a unilateral gradient, but instead have curved parts and bent parts. This leads to problems in which the cooled heating medium does not smoothly return during lining, and also problems in which air pockets form in the peaks and dips of curved pipes, and the lining material is not heated uniformly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary tool for completely filling a pipe having curved parts and bent parts with fluid without any air pockets, and also to provide a fluid injection method for injecting fluid into a pipe by using this auxiliary tool.